


Pocky

by s0ng_0f_st0rms



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drabbles, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, its short, my first writing oh boy, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ng_0f_st0rms/pseuds/s0ng_0f_st0rms
Summary: "Do the Pocky challenge with me""What?"





	Pocky

“Do the Pocky challenge with me”

“What?”

I stopped cold in my tracks and stared at Arin, who was waving around a box of Pocky.

“I am _not_ doing that”

Arin pouted at my words. “C’mon, man. It’ll be fun” he whined.

“Arin, you have a wife.”

“Yeah, but she consented as long I did the Pocky challenge with her first."

I crossed my arms, eyes narrowing at the younger. Arin grinned innocently. I sighed.

“Fine, but you have to buy me dinner after this.”

~

_Crunch, Crunch, Crunch, Crunch._

Oh God, he’s getting closer.

Fuck, what do I do?

My face turns a deep shade of red.

I don’t know how I agreed to this.

Before I knew it, the gap between Arin and I closed, and I could feel his lips on mine.

The click of a camera alarmed me, and I snapped my head away from Arin.

Brian, smiling devilishly, was a few feet away with a phone in his hands.

“FUCK” I yelled as I ran at him. Brian, of course, sprinted away, leaving me to chase him.

In the background Arin was laughing his ass off.

That asshole.


End file.
